1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal discriminating apparatus and a method for discriminating a terminal using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for discriminating a joint test access group (JTAG) terminal on a system printed circuit board (PCB) and a method for discriminating a terminal using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Terminals having various functions are provided on a system PCB. Thus, in order to normally operate the system, a pin-map of each terminal must be checked and a command must be transferred to the terminal having a corresponding function. Otherwise, an erroneous command may be transferred to a terminal having a different function, and thus the system may malfunction or may not react.
Thus, when there is no information regarding a terminal on the system PCB, an apparatus or method for discriminating a pin-map of each terminal is required in order to normally operate the system.
For example, Joint Test Access Group (JTAG) will be described. JTAG provides the function capable of driving all the external terminals of the system or reading values, so that it is used to test an internal core or board of the system. In addition, the JTAG may be connected to a JTAG emulator in order to program a flash memory device. In an embedded system, the JTAG can install firmware in the flash memory device and read data from the flash memory device through the JTAG emulator. For example, the JTAG may upload a boot program to the flash memory device or directly access a controller of the flash memory device to dump data from the flash memory device.
Thus, in order to accurately test the internal core or board of the system, an accurate command needs to be transferred to a JTAG terminal on the PCB of the system. Also, in connecting the JTAG emulator, the JTAG emulator must be connected to an accurate terminal and an accurate command corresponding to the terminal must be transferred to the terminal.
Here, when identification information of the JTAG terminal on the PCB of the system is presented on the PCB or when a pin-map of the JTAG terminal is provided through a data sheet, the JTAG terminal can be easily discriminated. However, if such information is not provided, the JTAG terminal cannot be discriminated (or identified), making it impossible to test the internal core or board of the system. Additionally, an inappropriate terminal and the JTAG emulator are likely to be connected erroneously to cause the system to malfunction or not react.
Therefore, a JTAG terminal discriminating apparatus and method capable of discriminating a terminal provided on the system PCB to discriminate a pin-map of a JTAG terminal are required.